Below, a few prior art entertainment systems are described. Additional details of these systems may be obtained from the identified references below.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,386,393 discloses a system that allows users to be provided with the option of having destination information, such as a street address and/or destination phone number, obtained from online mapping services, transmitted to their vehicle's navigation system. In certain embodiments, the user may logon to an online vehicle server to provide information necessary to identify their respective vehicle. Once the target vehicle is identified, the destination information may be transmitted to this vehicle by the vehicle server, after which the vehicle's navigation and communication system may be automatically populated with the received destination information.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,992,583 discloses a cellular phone that places a call to vehicle navigation apparatus, performs ID matching, and acquires information on the position of the vehicle measured by the vehicle navigation apparatus. The cellular phone acquires peripheral map data including the position of the owner of the vehicle and the position of the vehicle where the vehicle navigation apparatus is mounted from a position information center and displays the data acquired together with the data on the positions.